User talk:Anakin Skyobiliviator
Code Hey, I am a Mod on the Dungeon Defenders Wiki and I just wanted to let you know if you ever need help with coding you can drop me a message on there. *Hey man, uh, I look at your page and it won''t let me use your talk page. Suprise Look at the DC-15s. -Chance.purvis Hey i noticed you were an active admin here so i just wanted to say hey and that i will edit here, as i LOVE Republic comamndo soooooo much and ARCs as well. I am also currently writing a fanfic about two of my own squads so yup. I will help with adding pictures and things such as that as it appears most pages don't have any pics. Monster 23:07, September 11, 2011 (UTC) I know i Was gonna edit them later i just wanted to make them so i would remeber. I will edit them now! And you can call me whatever you like, Monster 00:58, September 12, 2011 (UTC) just saw your two previous messages, sorry 'bout the language, i didn't realize that this wiki doesn't except that kinda stuff like some others do.And i shouldn't be leaving anythime soon. And i don't have RC game either, but will soon. I am reading the books now and read and watch alot about the game on youtube and SW wiki. Hey, one more thing: are we allowed to use fan-art if it is entirely canon and accurate? If not thats ok, i just feel bad there aren't pics for some of the guys like Fi and Corr.... Monster 01:21, September 12, 2011 (UTC) Can you tell me how :P btw, i always just go to recent activity and clck the users name if they don't have a link... Monster 01:56, September 12, 2011 (UTC) Ok I did it! RC-7777 "Ravage" MonsterSniper 10:44, September 12, 2011 (UTC) yeah Yeah, I kinda know him, as he and I used to edit on the same wikis until some things happened. JerryWiffle 18:17, September 12, 2011 (UTC) My sig is only my name and one of my custom RC characters! :P RC-7777 "Ravage" MonsterSniper 19:45, September 12, 2011 (UTC) you mean like EVERYTHING that is typed will be like that? or just the title on top? RC-7777 "Ravage" MonsterSniper 21:25, September 12, 2011 (UTC) PS, changed my sig and also, i can't think of any new pages to add!? :( MonsterSniper 21:36, September 12, 2011 (UTC) 1. Ok i will make redlink pages, already made all the pages though 2. About the text? 3. I was hoping you would help me come up with names for a squad and 4 other names for a RC fanfic? MonsterSniper 22:03, September 12, 2011 (UTC) yeah yeah, I like it :) 'JerryWiffle 22:03, September 12, 2011 (UTC) Again, I like the text fine. And, I wasn't intended to post the fanon content HERE, except maybe in a blog if that is okay. I just was wondering, one RC fan to another, if you had any ideas for names....... MonsterSniper 22:19, September 12, 2011 (UTC) hmmm. Not sure if those are names ofr squad or the troops. I think beta might be a good squad name. Beta Squad. MonsterSniper 22:26, September 12, 2011 (UTC) I am writing a fanifc. in case you care (wouldn't be surprised if you didn't): ALPHA SQUAD Pred (Leader) Ravage (Sniper) Sage (Slicer) (KIA) Hawk (Pilot) Elar (Demolitions Expert) (Sage's Replacement) BETA SQUAD Talon (Demolitions Expert) Unnamed Sniper Unnamed Leader Unnamed Jedi Genereal I'll consider those.. thanks MonsterSniper 22:36, September 12, 2011 (UTC) cool. when you gonna do the texT? MonsterSniper 22:39, September 12, 2011 (UTC) oh ok. MonsterSniper 22:42, September 12, 2011 (UTC) ok thx MonsterSniper 23:11, September 12, 2011 (UTC) for saying my article are great,. MonsterSniper 00:05, September 13, 2011 (UTC) might help if i knew how to do that.... MonsterSniper 22:03, September 14, 2011 (UTC) Yeah sounds good. MonsterSniper 10:39, September 15, 2011 (UTC) Can i add pics of things like captain fordo, alpha-17, jango-fett, colt, blitz, etc? or just things related to or appearing in RC series? MonsterSniper 11:02, September 16, 2011 (UTC) sorry, but i hAVE NO IDEA WHAT YOU ARE TALKING ABOUT. CAN I ADD PAGES LIKE THAT OR NOT? Sorry bout caps lock, didn't know it was on. MonsterSniper 20:08, September 16, 2011 (UTC) Oh you mean make a page for ARCs and have a section on each major ARC like fordo, alpha, etc.? MonsterSniper 21:41, September 16, 2011 (UTC) PS: This is RC wiki, but does that include uimperial commandos? cause i was gonna add bry, ennen and other ICs. Ok. And, why not just make this wiki RC and ARC? It'd be alot easier, plus, theres already alot of prgress on this wiki ad users. MonsterSniper 21:47, September 16, 2011 (UTC) Well, to be honest, it is more about the novels than the game as there is wayyyyyy more in there and on here than the game. But, i guess i could help. MonsterSniper 21:50, September 16, 2011 (UTC) Yeah. I will go there in a bit and add some pages. I have to go do something now though. I will add to there and here in about 1 hour. What should i add on ARC wiki> MonsterSniper 21:53, September 16, 2011 (UTC) I assume Null ARCs too? Duh, what am i thinking? Ok, i will add pages for all the ARCs i know of. MonsterSniper 21:57, September 16, 2011 (UTC) ill be on in a bit to edit on ARC wiki. see ya! MonsterSniper 21:59, September 16, 2011 (UTC) I know, i know. I might make a fanon wiki for RC if there isn't one already to post my fanon stufff. I am gonna start editting sooner than i thought as my plans are cancelled. MonsterSniper 22:05, September 16, 2011 (UTC) Oh ok. And, I was just curius, how old are you? (Me: 13) Well, I was almost POSITIVE it was 13, and that is fine. I was just curious. besides, i'll be 14 in about 1 week and a half. MonsterSniper 22:30, September 16, 2011 (UTC) yup mmhmm 'JerryWiffle ' 00:02, September 28, 2011 (UTC) chance okey Anakin skyobiliviator I am sorry about the bad things what I did on star wars battlefront wiki because the things what it make me bad is when (kingofall42 deleted the comments in battlefront 3 wishlist I was about to see them again) (when the first time you blocked me for adding catagories thats when I was mad) (when the reason chance purvis blocked me for removing contents but I was not doing that) but did you know that I listed you in my (favorite users also kingofall42 on my favorite user and sam2011) but the bad thing is that I replaced chance purvis because he block me for no reason removing contents so tomarrow can you unbann me please. Also remember that I sent you a message on august or september that saying that you where the best did you see that so can you please unbann me tomarrow so I will send a message if I add a page good than you send me a message if its good Obi wan masterexxx10 19:24, October 12, 2011 (UTC) one of my favorite users Anakin skyobiliviator Kingofall42 chance purvis (soon to be added) sam2011 you could see the users that I like in my profile. Obi wan masterexxx10 19:23, October 12, 2011 (UTC) well well the bad thing is that in next year (2012) I will replaced my old operater and put it into new opperator called (windows 8) you could see it on youtube but are you going to let me create a new accont when I get this new window I (have (windows 7 ultimate) than I will changed into windows 8 because its better than windows 7 but windows 8 will come out in (20120) also what are misspelling grammer tell me. one more thing how should I be an Admin and the last thing can you also create a page that show if a user is ative or not because I want to see if you or othere admins are active and you are the best :) Obi wan masterexxx10 21:17, October 12, 2011 (UTC) re:Wiki You might want to update the main page, because it's WAAAAAAAY out of date. Just saying. 'JerryWiffle ' 22:38, October 12, 2011 (UTC) okay when are you going to unbanned me? also try to send a message to (kingofall42) and (chance purvis) about my apologize so they will agree and if I be nicer try to unbanned me until the October 16 2011 ok :) also the new window 8 will come with the tablets and a normal computer Obi wan masterexxx10 20:52, October 13, 2011 (UTC) nice so if you unblocked me on saturday I might say that you are the best but try to send try to send to (kingofall42) and (chance purvis) about my apology and see if they agree :) Obi wan masterexxx10 23:18, October 13, 2011 (UTC) HmmI can see that you unblock me yesterday because I saw the ip block list but why in the morning my profile was still blocked because the expiry of block was on october 15 2011 at (17:15)but it is already past Obi wan masterexxx10 13:50, October 15, 2011 (UTC) unblocked well the thing is that you change the block settings and put the expiry block on October 15 2011 at (17:15) but why I am still block because I used another computer I saw my profile and it was normal but when I used my computer it was still block and why.Also I always use my Mozilla Firefox and I check my profile it was block but when I use my internet explore it was normal so this is weird so can you try to unblock me please Obi wan masterexxx10 16:49, October 15, 2011 (UTC) the profile well the thing is that around 1 or 2 p.m my profile is now unblock I though it was still block but now its unblock Obi wan masterexxx10 23:09, October 15, 2011 (UTC) ??? I'm sorry, but I didn't fully understand what you meant. What cartoon characters? 'JerryWiffle ' 21:42, October 24, 2011 (UTC) Hello! I can see that this Wiki is under restoration, but would you like me to create some mod pages like I did on BF Wiki? I have a copy of the Unreal Engine and I make my own mods, including one where an extra member of your squad, RC-1231 "Kappa" is included and I made a whole new map where you rescue Sev. He sort of replaces Sev while you rescue him. Unfortunately, they're not for download :( Sam2011 15:54, October 25, 2011 (UTC) *Ah, I'm a modder for lots of games, so I tend to find the source on the disk and then the executable, and then you can open the game in it's engine. This means I can also edit things like Splinter Cell and Ghost Recon or Rainbow Six, or, of course, the Unreal Games. Hoping to get my sig sorted out soon. Sam2011 07:55, October 26, 2011 (UTC) **I told you, I find the source code for the Unreal Engine in my games and compile it. Yes, you can make Mods and Games in it. I make mods but making a game by yourself in the Unreal engine would take a long time. Do you like my new sig? Sam2011 09:49, October 27, 2011 (UTC) re: Oh.. I was testing something. It is actually a .gif, but I don't know how to upload those kinds of files on Wikis, so I decided to upload it on here to see if it would work and it didn't so I was like "okay then." Kinda random 'JerryWiffle ' 18:12, October 25, 2011 (UTC) Redirect You may want to do something about the pages Clone commando and Republic Commando, they both redirect to each other. }}. magnaguard on one of the missions on kashyyyk you see some magnaguard escorting general greivous. Shocktrooper11 06:28, October 28, 2011 (UTC) re: A few things... #Thanks for the promotion :) #I don't know why I wanted to change the name. I guess because it got kinda old and my real name isn't even Jerry haha #You can still call me Jerry if you want... or by my real name (Brandon). At the moment, I don't have any nicknames... Maybe Blaze or EB... 'JerryWiffle ' 13:28, October 29, 2011 (UTC) P.S. Forgot to change my sig!! haha re: Yeah, I guess so haha. He and I are kinda like blood brothers (as most of our friends say because we're so alike lol). 'Fist2Face 19:12, December 15, 2011 (UTC) Hey remember me? I don't know if you remember me but I'm from the Battlefront wiki and I'm here to help restart this wiki. MIB Agent 03:44, August 7, 2012 (UTC)MIB Agent Thanks Thanks for the welcome on both wikis. Republic commando and battlefront are some of my favorite games. Lol also i was reading the top part of your favorite qoute and saw what scorch said then thought Oh i wonder if he has that one qoute from sev then i scroll down and see it lol. Sorry Sorry I haven't been around, especially on the BF Wiki. I forgot to tell everyone this, but I was thinking of pretty much leaving Wikia (about a month or two ago) because of how busy I was. Thankfully, I decided not to, but I still have a worked up schedule and I can't really find the time to get on Wikia that much. I'll hopefully try to edit here every once in... Well, whenever I can. I'm still sort of semi-active, but not nearly as much. So hopefully you understand and I'm sorry I wasn't able to get the message across every wiki I was at least familiar on, etc. Thanks Okay, thank you :)